medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firephoenixearl/All Fiction
'' '' This is a blog just to explain how all fiction truly works. (Note: Kumagawa's uses ONLY, it is unknown how it would work with The End's boost) 'Context' All Fiction is Misogi Kumagawa's second minus. After using The End Medaka Kurokami also copies All Fiction, though she has never used it with visible results and therefore Kumagawa's version is the only usable one in any vs battle. All Fiction is a pretty simple skill to summarize: "Erase". That's literally all it does, but due to its capabilities people have a really hard time figuring out what exactly it does and how it is done. So I decided to make a blog describing All Fiction in details. 'Physical erasure' This is basically All Fiction erasing someone's existence . Erasing someone through All Fiction is an erasure via "Causality Manipulation", for anyone who doesn't know what this means I will explain. There are 2 types of existence erasure: 1. Existence Erasure- There are many abilities that fall under this classification: Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure etc. The thing they all have in common is "the thing that has been erased has ceased to exist", though if you go back in time before the "thing" had been erased it would still be there. 2. Causality Manipulation Erasure - This kind of erasure is much scarier than the first one. Anything erased by this kind of erasure will not "cease to exist", it is more of "it has never existed". If you go back in time before the said thing was erased you would not find it because the cause of its existence has been erased. All Fiction is the 2nd type of erasure. If the user erases anything from existence, the said thing is erased from any timeline, think of this like going back in time to prevent something from happening (in this case prevent someone from being born). If that someone is not born then he will not have existed, though Causality Manipulation Erasure is a bit different (not going to dive into that) and All Fiction has shown to not need knowledge on the "cause" of something. (he doesn't need to know the reason someone exists is because he was born was a dumb example ofc, it's not much of a brain cracker to figure out why someone exists, but i just needed a simple example 'this was shown when he erases stuff he should have no knowledge on, we'll talk more about it below) 'Conceptual erasure This is about All Ficition's ability to erase concepts from existence. Erasing stuff like colors, sight, time, aura and so on. This is a bit trickier as here is where All Fiction kind of differs from simple Causality Manipulation Erasure. It would be impossible for anything other than nigh/omniscient creature to know why colors exist so he should have no way of erasing it's cause, though due to this All Ficion seems to be able to erase something that doesn't have a clear cause, the hardest case here is erasing time and aura because every other case can be explained in some way. So let's try to explain these 2: Aura Erasure: Kumagawa erased his aura so that he would not be noticed. But how would that be possible? Aura is TOO abstract of a concept, sight and colors are way more concrete than this one. Let's break it down a bit. When he erased his aura, he would not have any presence anymore, he would not be remembered, kind of how you don't realize the presence of a pebble in the street and how you don't remember every time u've eaten breakfast, so basically it lowers the importance of anything Kumagawa does as well as decrease his presence. This can't be accomplished by Causality Manipulation Erasure, since that needs a cause for something, and erasing the "reason people remember you" is a bit hard as you would have to erase everyone's memory of you and that would be a memory manipulation on a HUGE scale, so to accomplish this he can erase the importance of whatever he has done and therefore erasing the concept of aura on himself. That is the only possible explanation for Causality Manipulation Erasure. That is the science version which does is not good enough since it wouldn't explain the other erasure. Now to the legit version. Kumagawa can erase not only the cause but also the effect of something. So he doesn't need to erase the cause of something, he doesn't need to erase the reason everyone remembers him but rather erase the fact that "everyone remembers him". This would explain both colors, sight and aura erasure. Time Erasure: This is shown when Kumagawa erases time to blitz anyone. They would just see the outcome of something. Now this is 1 of the most discussed issues on All Fiction. Time Erasure is not sth you can use to describe something due to it meaning TOO many things. There are different types of Time Erasure here are some: 1. Time Frame Erasure- This works by erasing the time frame from the universe (on everything im gonna use universe as the limit of existence, going beyond is pointless on this topics, it would just make stuff more confusing). So if it takes you 1 day to walk from 1 city to another, erasing this one day from the universe would make you arrive at your destination instantly. 2. Conceptual Time Erasure- This is easily the storngest type of time erasure and the easiest to explain/grasp. We know that Speed = Length/Time. 'Erasing the concept of time from that equation would make Length be divided by 0 and give immeasurable speed. The user of this can be REALLY powerful as he exists outside of time itself, no time manipulation will affect him. 3. Time Erasure- The only case i know of this type of erasure is All Fiction. To explain how this works we ofc go back to what IS All Fiction. As we established it is a specialized version of Causality Manipulation that can erase cause and effect. How this works is the same as Aura Erasure. Let's point out the Cause and Effect when the action is just moving. Cause ---------> Effect (????) (I require time to move) Erasing the cause would be pretty hard as there is no cause other than "being human" or "being restricted by time". Erasing the cause of "being human" would give Kumagawa infinite speed forever, like he would live in a time stop for all of eternity, which is not the case. Erasing the cause on "being restricted by time" would mean as we explained earlier immeasurable speed which is again not the case. Time Frame Erasure would mean that he erases time from the universe which wouldn't have a clear cause. So this works by erasing the Effect. Let's rewrite the cause and effect Cause ---------> Effect (????) (I require time to move) The cause is "unknown", we don't need to know. All we need to know is the effect "i require time to move from this place to that other one", erasing that effect gives the user infinite speed for that 1 action, only for "moving from this place to the other". Kumagawa has a lot of control over this that's why he can erase effects on complex commands such as "the time i require to screw each of this girl and run past them". ''Things to note: Resistance to this type of time erasure is impossible as the opponent is not getting affected in any way. Speed equalized battles will not affect this as this is still time manipulation. There is 1 last secret type of erasure that All Fiction can do. This also falls under conceptual erasure, but this is basically achieving a degree of immortality. Kumagawa has been shown to just stab vital spots and still be unaffected by it. How this works is by erasing the concept of damage on something. Example stabing himself through the heart: the knife would go in, his heart would be hit, but as soon as the knife comes out there will be no visible dmg , this is not regeneration as he wouldn't be able to stay alive while being stabbed, but rather he just erases the "damage" on the vital organs the knife deals. There are other conceptual erasures All Ficition has shown (Pain Erasure), but they can be explained with the above information. '''Resurrection on normal deaths The user of All Fiction has an automatical resurrection on death. It was shown that All Fiction acts automatically when the body of the user becomes incapable of doing anything (acts to bring the body back to normal). He has died multiple times and has always come back, no matter the kind of death: normal death, venom, mind obliteration. Now this is where most people get confused on how it works. But for a logical and easy to understand conclusion let's go back to the old ways and find out the cause and effect (action: being killed via decapitation death is fine, i just chose a simple example) Cause-----------------------------------> Effect (Someone cut my head off) (I died) Few people to none know the actual mechanics behind how this works. So let's explain it shall we? We already established All Fiction can erase Cause and Effect. The user dies, at this point AF erases BOTH the cause and effect. Now to explain this better we'r gonna use "timeline points": Point 1: I am standing in front of my opponent (the time is 7 am) Point 2: My enemy took up his sword and cut my head off (time is 9 am) Point 3: I died (time is 10 am) Point 4: All Fiction erased the cause and effect of the action, making it non existent. Now im back to standing in front of my opponent (the time is 11 am) This makes it possible for All Fiction to bring the user back from any physical death, even if the body is completely destroyed and turned into atomic soup. When both the cause and effect of a certain action are erased, the action itself is treated as non existent by the user as it literally didn't affect the user's body at all. Now let's dive into a special case: 'Problems ' Now you understand how All Fiction works, so you might be running into some problems, into 1 problem in particular: "Why do people in Medaka Box have memories of things that have been erased?" And that is a good question. Kumagawa uses "never happened" a LOT in the manga when he erases something, so that would mean that my explanation is not wrong, for something to have "never happened" would mean for it to be erased from any timeline. So if it is being erased, because it never happened how come people still remember things? How did Shiranui remember Zenkichi when he was erased? The answer lies upon All Fiction itself, and i mean the actual name, as well as Kumagawa's talk. To explain is fairly easy: Let's say you kill the user of All Fiction, he comes back as we established, but you still remember killing him. That is because when Kumagawa erases something, he erases it from the timeline, not from the memories. In this case, he erased his death by erasing the fact that you killed him, and the reality that you killed him is erased, whatever happened was just "imaginary". The fact that you killed the user was imaginary, you though that you killed the user because the reality where you killed him was erased, therefore you killing him was not real. This part is a bit hard to understand so if you didn't quite grasp it then just think of this sentence: ''You killed the user, i mean you thought you did, the user is actually safe and sound, but you imagined that you killed him. '' That's the kind of thing whatever you did before All Fiction is activated, whatever memory belongs to another reality, a reality that doesn't exist anymore, it became imaginary. To always remember this fact just remember the above line, it is complicated though it's much simpler than explaining it with a paragraph. Category:Blog posts